1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a thermoelectric material, and in particular relates to a composite material including a thermoelectric material and a carbon material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoelectric power generation is a power generation means by converting thermal energy into electric energy, utilizing Seebeck effect by which thermal electromotive force is generated by applying a temperature difference between thermoelectric conversion materials. Thermoelectric power generation is eco-friendly since it is capable of utilizing geotherm or exhaust heat such as heat from incinerators as a thermal energy.
The efficiency of converting thermal energy into electric energy of the thermoelectric conversion material (hereinafter, referred to as “energy conversion efficiency”) depends on the ZT value (ZT) of the thermoelectric conversion material. The ZT value (ZT) is determined by equation (1) according to the Seebeck coefficient (α, also referred to as “thermoelectric coefficient”), electric conductivity (σ) and thermal conductivity (κ) of the thermoelectric conversion material.ZT=α2×σ×T/κ  (1)
If a thermoelectric conversion material having a large ZT value (ZT) is used, a thermoelectric conversion device of excellent energy conversion efficiency is obtained. Thus, the manufacturing method of the thermoelectric conversion material having a large ZT value (ZT) is needed.